


it's kinda hot in here

by jj4eva



Category: BLACKPINK (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Can Jennie Top?, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Newly Discovered Feelings to be precise, Porn with Feelings, and Chaeyoung the Panicked Gay, featuring Jennie the Confident Gay, stay tuned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-25 18:24:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14384430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jj4eva/pseuds/jj4eva
Summary: Chaeyoung is studying.Jennie sort of just wants to take her damn nap.OR: it's a sunday afternoon. the weather is obnoxiously hot. for some reason the aircon had to break down, now jennie and chaeyoung can't keep the heat (and their feelings) to themselves.





	it's kinda hot in here

Jennie isn't one to like sunny weathers. Growing up, she had always preferred winter or fall, when the temperature is lower and the breeze is smooth, chilly and perfect for when she's taking Kuma for a walk. Her favorite part of the said seasons, is when she's able to take a nap in peace, devoured by the warm embrace of her comforter and duvet without any care in the world.

Her roommate, a small town girl named Park Chaeyoung, Jennie's junior for a year, however, is averse to this conviction; just how she is in every aspect of their choices.

Chaeyoung is that girl with high moral excellence and righteousness, to top it off with angel-like features, sinning body proportions and outstanding academic performance, while Jennie is your typical woman of mischief with intimidating factors that could kill, a reputation to keep up and grades not-so impressive but her wit and shrewdness makes up for it.

To put it short, obviously they're not a pair of many similarities, but right now it's a Sunday afternoon in their dorm while it feels like forty degrees outside and Chaeyoung is sweating, hard through her plain white tee whilst Jennie is fuming because the air conditioning stopped functioning for an hour now that they might just have to share their distress until the maintenance guy is said to be coming for another hour.

(Chaeyoung’s optimistic and calmed, watching only Jennie while she’s probably going to blow up any second.)

“ _Fuck_!” Jennie mutters to herself, face-to-face with the broken equipment, with the expectations for it to be fixed with her own ability and for her roommate not to hear what curse word she just said, “Just work, _Goddamn it_!”

Apparently it’s still broken, and her curses are audible for Chaeyoung who could hear her from across the kitchen crystal clear. Jennie has this thing of being considerate when she’s home with her, cautious, careful and clean; just because she didn’t want Chaeyoung to take her off as insensitive nor as a bad influence. She knows Chaeyoung already has her own spot in heaven – she didn’t want to drag her ass to the pits of hell. For several months of being roommates, Jennie can’t say that she knows her like the back of her hand but by observing her habitual activities, that’s what she perceives her to be. A good girl, and somehow her own polar opposite. Silent, timid but not in the slightest boring, she’s focused, yet still fun to be in a conversation with. Has a hearty contagious laugh Jennie hears when she sees her watching videos titled as _vines that keep me from ending it all_ in Youtube. Her voice, it’s sweet, beyond mesmerizing when she’s singing in the shower, that Jennie sometimes wishes she could come over her room and sing her to sleep. Her body is a marvel, even at times Jennie found herself staring _when_ – wait, _what_? Of course, Jennie would not admit any of that. Not to anyone.

Out of all these descriptions she’s still missing something – and that is the possibility of Chaeyoung being straight, worse if she’s homophobic and all this time she just feigns to be okay with a queer roommate. It sucks, because she may or may not be crushing over her roommate for a long time now that for the meanwhile she found herself spending her time more at home and less in parties; just because she likes watching Chaeyoung study, she likes it when they both have meals in their living room or in the kitchen and she likes it when Chaeyoung is the last person she’ll see after a long day and to be the one to bid her good night. Mornings are even better when Jennie wakes up to the scent of well done toast from the kitchen, and Chaeyoung will eventually come barging in her room to feed her some; just because Jennie refuses to come out of her room to contemplate long enough if she will attend her morning classes. It even takes up half of the time she needs to get ready. Jennie would smile and her day would be made the first few minutes of being awake because Chaeyoung is the first thing she sees the moment she opened her eyes.

(Truth be told, Jennie was never a morning person. And people from her circle would ask why she wasn’t attending any parties.

Like that one from Park Jihyo’s sorority Jennie never intended in going to, but it made her think that going to parties is cool either way, because when the sun comes up, a glass of water, some tablets and a handwritten note from a certain somebody will sit on her bedside table.  

It makes Jennie’s day just the same.)

Or maybe Jennie just likes it when they’re both in the house in general, as it gives her a familiar, domestic, and cozy feeling she feels whenever she’s in New Zealand. More like _home_. But over the time, she prevented herself to show any interest to her and anyone else. Chaeyoung isn’t probably the type to make relationships. For all Jennie knows she might also be doing these gestures to her friend Lisa. It’s friendly. Completely platonic with no malice attached.

But setting aside the probability of her sexual orientation and personal beliefs, Jennie tends to think that she’s way out of her league. At the end of the day, Jennie keeps her reasoning all to herself, rather than sharing it with anybody else.

Especially Chaeyoung.

The younger girl is now leaned on to the kitchen counter, with a tight grip to a small, battery-powered fan to at least cool herself down. Jennie is done trying to cool herself down and Chaeyoung could only watch her like a hawk. She’s pissed and impatient, very much so.

At times like this, Chaeyoung could only fall into silence. Jennie has a temper. She notes that, and observes that it could be uncontrollable. So as much as she wants to calm her down, she opts to not say a word, in fear of Jennie’s high sensitivity. She would try to but it’s not very often and she would probably chicken out. To be in Jennie’s list of annoying things is the last thing she wanted.

And so she sits through Jennie’s tantrums, in peace and attentiveness. Right now isn’t any different, Jennie told her to contact the maintenance guy an hour ago but with still no response except the text of coming for more than an hour later, the delay only making the blood hotter in her hands.

Like Chaeyoung, Jennie is also on her phone, probably googling and going through articles on how to fix broken air conditioning at home while sticking her tongue out, like she’s in some deep thought and thorough learning. Chaeyoung finds herself smiling at the sight, and on how Jennie is trying so hard to get it fixed.

It’s cute. Chaeyoung would be lying if she says that it’s not the first time she caught herself admiring her roommate, even in her subconscious; like when she’s cooking kimchi fried rice for dinner (Jennie learns to be Chaeyoung’s favorite), draped in an apron for her small form or when she wakes up in the middle of the night only to be welcomed by Jennie cramming a semester-worth of homework in the living room. It’s been going on ever since they shared the flat, but as it happens, her admiration had to be done subtly, if not from afar. Chaeyoung is hyper-aware of their stances and on where they both are on the university’s social ladder, and for that she comes to conclusions that she wouldn’t stand a chance. Jennie has a reputation. Chaeyoung is not impaired not to hear rumors here and there and that – isn’t exactly much of a surprise. With her visual attributes, a body to die for and her said to be great sexual performance, both boys and girls talk too much of fancying to take her to bed. None of those rumors are confirmed and talked about Jennie herself and Chaeyoung would also be lying to herself if she says she never itched to find out, albeit she never would mean to pry. She’s lucky her curiosity still hasn’t gotten the best of her, or else she would be a stuttering awkward mess if she tries to bring it up. After all, her relationship with Jennie over the months is still not _that_ established to discuss such a topic, so she tries her best not to cross some lines.

These thoughts stir on Chaeyoung’s mind while keeping her gaze on Jennie, her thoughts being more of indecent than pure. The air is suddenly feeling heavier than a few minutes ago, as a drop of sweat courses on the side of her neck. By then, Jennie had just done her research.

And _for the love of God_ , she just had to take her top off when she starts working on it again.

With a dry throat, Chaeyoung gulps a mouthful of saliva she didn’t even know where it was from. To get her eyes off her roommate is the next most courteous step to do, but with much effort, she fails. Drips of sweat increases because of the sudden act, revealing Jennie’s toned stomach left bare and her Calvin Klein sports bra. She’s sweating, too, Chaeyoung notes of that and the fact that every normal person would in this weather. That’s just Chaeyoung’s brain going short circuit by after effect of Jennie Kim’s ungodly actions.

Her core feels wet. She whispers to herself that it’s just sweat _solely_ caused by the temperature but when she lets her eyes wander in depths of Jennie’s glazed stomach, her slender fingers and her mouth slightly sore and partly opened, she realized it’s entirely different than that.

She feels herself in an unending haze driven by lust. It’s just that Jennie had never exposed this too much skin ever, and Chaeyoung thinks it’s probably because Jennie thinks she’s conservative to that extent. That is where Jennie gets it wrong. Chaeyoung doesn’t mind. Not one bit.

Sooner or later, a hot three minutes to be exact (not that Chaeyoung was keeping count), Jennie eventually gives up on fixing the equipment as she turns around and heads for the kitchen. Chaeyoung takes her eyes off in the speed of light with cheeks flushed in a tint the same as the color of a tomato.

Jennie is still half-naked, only realizing it herself when she notices Chaeyoung’s expression as she immediately grabs her shirt for cover, without the time to actually put it over her head. _So much for an unending haze_. “Oh– oh my God, I’m _so_ sorry, I _didn’t_ –”

”I– I don’t– it’s fine,” Chaeyoung still blushing, flustered, tries to compose a coherent sentence for a response. The grip on her small fan tightens as she puts her phone down, still sweating like a pig with cheeks red. There’s a glint on her eyes when they made contact, like she was embarrassed. But it’s no different to Chaeyoung’s own. _Imagine being caught ogling on your roommate’s half-naked body. Phew._ In spite of that, no one dares to break the eye contact off.

“Still no progress?”

Jennie is nowhere getting any of the fix done, Chaeyoung knows that, but she felt the need to drift this conversation into something else. In order for it not to lead to _something_ else.

“Yeah, sorry about that, I just want to get this done so you could do your homework comfortably,” 

 _What?_ Now Chaeyoung is confused. In a span of seconds, the very mad Jennie had vanished in thin air and her whole cruel façade wears off as if she wasn’t even furious in the first place.

(That’s the science, folks, if you all haven’t figured it out: Jennie could be angry. Hell, she can even qualify to be God’s mortal enemy. She could be burning flames and bodies if she’s blessed with the power, but she can never _ever_ be mad at Chaeyoung.

Not that Chaeyoung knows that. Or if she would, she wouldn’t dare take it to her own advantage. She’s too afraid. So she settles on testing the waters. But, of course, who wouldn’t be afraid of Jennie?)

Less on that matter, she never guessed that would be the purpose of her hard work. But yeah, she was studying before the wretched thing stopped working. It’s a habit every Sunday afternoons Chaeyoung can’t remember mentioning explicitly to Jennie. _Did Jennie possibly notice that, too?_ If her mind was going short circuit a couple of minutes ago, now she’s certain it completely stopped functioning. But then again, Jennie notices the twitch in Chaeyoung’s eyes when she was taken aback by her statement.

“Wait, uh no, I was actually going to _nap_ –,” _oh, of course_. The realization hits and there are changes of emotions anew on Chaeyoung’s end. Jennie is always so fast to notice. “but– _yeah_ , you were studying too, so I– kind of–, _you know_ , I guess I had to take care of it as soon as possible,”

Jennie is flustered. Chaeyoung finds that utterly adorable, only giving her a shy giggle, still with her own flushed cheeks as a response. She remembers a handful of memories with the same vibe.

(Keywords: Awkward Moments, Dumpling Jennie with Red Cheeks and Chaeyoung: A Stuttering Mess.)

“Were you staring?”

Halting Chaeyoung’s thoughts, Jennie scoots closer in the middle of her question, her tone is heavy, deeper and the atmosphere complements it all too well. Chaeyoung can’t take it; the tension, the fact that Jennie is still half-naked talking to her with _that_ voice and the closer proximity, even if they were still a few feet apart.

“I’m really sorry. It was getting really hot,”

“I don’t,” she turns her back slowly, hesitantly; facing their shared refrigerator and avoiding her roommate’s gaze altogether. She drops the small fan, busying her hands by trying to grasp a glass for water. The temperature is high, but Chaeyoung’s own is shooting through the roof. A bit of hydration is what she needs right now. Or perhaps that’s just the perfect way to escape her haze (it really is never ending, not until Jennie Kim is out of sight). “Really mind.”

She cracks the fridge open, but before she could grab a pitcher of sweet, refreshing water, a hand closes the fridge, and Chaeyoung is sure it’s not hers. At that moment, she realized she didn’t answer Jennie’s initial question, right on when Jennie ensnares her on that very corner with her own toned arms. The clothing that covered her chest and the rest of her upper body is now on the counter top, long forgotten.

A pause, and then Chaeyoung only realizes that Jennie is _so_ close when she said something in a whisper, directly tickling the skin of Chaeyoung’s earlobe only the both of them can hear: “But were you staring?”

 _The baby tiger is getting bold_ , Chaeyoung figures, and it’s about damn time for this scenario to happen and put into life. But it’s also sin to turn around or to answer Jennie’s question, but Jennie is determined and impatient to hear or see what the younger girl is going to do next.

“Answer me, Chae.”

The use of the nickname only made Chaeyoung’s breath hitch in panic. No matter how much she imagined for this to happen, it’s always so far from your expectations. Far better, fortunately, but less calm, because in reality your heart will throb in quick consecutive beats and you’ll consider yourself lucky it’s still beating. For Chaeyoung, she plays it safe and figures turning around wouldn’t probably be the end of the world.  

Chaeyoung is wrong. Turning around is deadly. And if there were more than one Chaeyoung in the kitchen, it would’ve been a massacre. She’s on the verge of fainting when the combined smell of Jennie’s sweat and her expensive perfume lingers on her nose, as she thinks that it’s unfair she still managed to smell _so_ good. In the same circumstances, she was pretty convinced that she was dead when Jennie stares into her soul, only to be woken up to her senses when she asks,

“So what, if I– I was _staring_ –”

Jennie’s lips silence the remaining words she’s about to say. Her hand makes its way to her neck, electrifying her inside, while Chaeyoung holds on to the cold granite in shock. Unfortunately, it’s not long enough for Chaeyoung to kiss back. When Jennie was done, she mirrors the younger girl’s reaction, petrified by her own actions she needed to hold accountable of.  

Jennie lets her go, but Chaeyoung is now high on the lust and the feel of Jennie’s lips on her own, like she can never get enough of it, so she feels the need to pull Jennie close, in which she does with another passionate kiss. Then another one, until it develops into a make out session between the both of them, with Jennie’s hand rested on Chaeyoung’s waist, pulling her close while Chaeyoung explores the wonderland that is Jennie’s body.

“My gaydar had failed me miserably,”

“Shut up,” Chaeyoung peppers another kiss again, “I can’t believe you thinking I was straight was what holding you back,”

Jennie hums into the kisses, “about damn time,”

Jennie connects their lips again, this time with a more intense approach. She glides her tender tongue over Chaeyoung's bottom lip, asking for entrance the latter gladly granted. The heat of their bodies merging in one, as Jennie pulls her even closer, feeling her breasts on her own. It’s hot, burning with desire, that when they touch each other they even made the sun lose its job. It’s sweaty. Wet. But from the tension, the disgust is irrelevant. With effort, she holds Chaeyoung's waist with both hands and sits her on the granite of the counter top, positioning herself in between Chaeyoung's legs, her hands rested on the younger girl’s thighs; feeling it and it’s so _so_ soft.

They don't stop kissing by then, and Chaeyoung's hands are entangled in Jennie's hair damp from the perspiration, leaning into her every second that passes. Jennie goes down her jaw line then neck, sucking and nipping into the sensitive skin, earning soft moans from the younger girl. It’s like music in her ears, defining satisfaction and utter please. Chaeyoung feels herself in a bliss caused by Jennie's relentless lips, but couldn't beside the fact that it's still hot as fuck and they both are in need of something more refreshing.

“It’s kinda hot, in here,”

She stops when Chaeyoung says something in between moans, looks up with her eyes glistening and her lips all swollen. Jennie smirks, again it's a mixture of something deadly yet so lustful, and Chaeyoung could already understand what it meant.

“Shower? Promise I’ll make it up to you,”

Chaeyoung's pupils are dilated when the thoughts of Jennie fucking her skinny-dips in her mind. They both are well aware where this is leading to and Chaeyoung knows it’s not to them _actually_ taking a shower and scrubbing filth out of their skins. Jennie waits, however, with a hand on her cheek, caressing it lovingly. She nods into Jennie's touch, quick and shaky but with a hint of certainty. Jennie’s smile widens and without any time to spare she carries Chaeyoung to their shared bathroom.

So here’s the thing: Chaeyoung had never done oral sex, or any kind of sex for that matter.

All of it was simply theoretical knowledge. She was fond of reading books with sexual content, had once tried to masturbate in front of a laptop showing two girls fucking and she also didn’t miss her other friends’ juicy stories when they did _it_ with their partners. The farthest she’d ever gone is second base, with her older friend Im Nayeon, who only did it for the sole purpose of education and entertainment when they had a sleepover. Nayeon was a good teacher, but Chaeyoung was terrified for it to lead to something else.

It’s not that she’s in doubt of Jennie; her inexperience with this type of _thing_ is just getting on the way. Fairly, what they are about to do is safe and no one’s getting pregnant by the end of it, so still, Chaeyoung’s anxiety is eating her up alive. What if she doesn’t give the right reaction and Jennie would find her unsatisfactory? What if Jennie feels too overwhelmed because it’s her first time? Or she screws it up last minute, as well as her potential to be Jennie’s girlfriend. She isn’t even her girlfriend. Oh wait. That’s even more frightening – that all of this would just stop, like a one night stand in broad daylight. Such thoughts swim on Chaeyoung’s mind, making her freeze on the cold tiles while she’s undressing herself in front of the mirror and Jennie is already waiting for her beyond the shower curtains.

Walled with the color of dirty white, their shared bathroom is relatively small, precisely just for the both of them. Jennie was first to slip on the shower, in there she wears off the remnants of her clothes and throws it to the other side,  a reminder for Chaeyoung that when she draws the wet shower curtain, she’d feast her eyes for a sight she’s about to see.

“ _Chaeyoung-ah~_ what’s taking you so long?”

Jennie whimpers. Chaeyoung’s heart pulsates even faster. She lets out a breath she’d been holding, and soon found the courage to peek her head out while gradually sliding the curtain to reveal her now naked form. She didn’t want to break the mood, or Jennie’s mood. To come to think of it, she doesn’t want anything but Jennie on top of her right now or have Jennie pressing her against the cold tiles in their little shower but her anxiety is discernible when Jennie sees her, more evident when Jennie grabs her hand, drawing  her nearer and looking directly through her reluctant eyes.

“What’s wrong, baby?”

 _Always so considerate_. From a moment ago she was almost like a beast, but now she seems as the most delicate person with utmost care and she strikes someone who would give Chaeyoung everything she has to offer. Her duality is insane that Chaeyoung feels her heart swell, fluttering more when Jennie uses a pet name, spoken with honey-dripping tones.

Chaeyoung feels weak on her knees, only boring her eyes onto Jennie’s – hoping it would speak for her tongue tied of shame and chagrin.

Jennie could always read between the lines, “have you…?”

Averting her gaze, she wraps her slender arms on Jennie’s waist and rests her head on the other girl’s shoulder. It’s already wet. She feels Jennie’s warm chest as she reciprocates the embrace, cradling her in between a narrow space. The water is running, fast and cold. But right now the bill appears to be the most trivial concern, as well as her abandoned reviewers for Mr. Han’s quiz this Tuesday. It’s intimate in many ways, romantic by means of gesture. There’s beyond more things to find out about Jennie. Who knows, she might have a fuck buddy next door and Chaeyoung is just too dense because of her reckless infatuation. It wasn’t even the perfect time for a hug. But her thoughts are engulfing her confidence and self-esteem that she can’t do anything but treasure this moment, for it may be gone in just one snap or one move gone wrong.

Apologetically, she whispers an honest no.

“Do you still want to do it, though?” 

Chaeyoung nods. “’m just scared,”

“Of what?”

“That I won’t be enough for you. That _this_ is just another past time of yours. I’ve heard rumors, Jen.”

Jennie lifts her chin, looking at her eyes again while Jennie’s own radiate of sincerity when she says: “You’re more than enough. And rumors are just rumors, Chaeng. I’ve had my eye on you ever since we shared this dorm, I was just being too… _careful_ ,”

“You’re so dense thinking of all of it we’re just platonic,” Chaeyoung murmurs and plants a kiss near the corner of her collarbones, “but… do you really like me?”

Then Jennie kisses her. She kisses her like the sun will scorch this screwed up planet and the taste of Chaeyoung’s lips is her final relish. Heartfelt and true, confirming her feelings Chaeyoung is oblivious of. But Jennie doesn’t mind. To be honest, she would give Chaeyoung all the assurance she can give in every way she can put it to words or make her feel. All of this was done out of impulse, but never did Jennie felt anything like it before.

“Is my answer already clear?”

Chaeyoung whines, “but you have to say it,”

“I like you, Chaeng,”

Another kiss and it turns everything around. Eventually it becomes heated, and the space between the both of them is sealed when Jennie pins her on the wall. Her thigh is humped by Chaeyoung’s damp crotch as Jennie soothes Chaeyoung’s worries when she caresses the sides of her body. Trailing her kisses down her throat, leaving bruises after bruises. Jennie reaches her chest as she takes one nipple after another in her mouth, playing with it with the use of her tongue. Chaeyoung groans when she bites, but the pain is always over weighed by the pleasure, in the same sense on how she’s tugging on Jennie’s hair and her nails dig deep on her skin maybe a little too hard.

Jennie creates a path of kisses on Chaeyoung’s stomach, bending her knees until it touched the bathroom floor. She continues to suck the delicate skin of her thighs, thinking Chaeyoung will probably need to wear pants for the next few days. Her sore lips are inching to Chaeyoung’s pulsating core as she pauses and looks up.

“You ready?”

“As I’ll ever be.”

Tracing vertical lines along Chaeyoung’s clit, Jennie is barely even touching, teasing and making the insides of Chaeyoung twitch. A smirk plays along Jennie’s lips when she whimpers and waits for it to bring more frustration to the younger girl but making it just as exciting when she adds a fast lick along with it.

Chaeyoung can’t stand it.  “Jen– just fuck m– _fuck_ ,” she protests, but Jennie is not giving in just yet.

“What?”

“ _Please–!”_ Jennie is still subtle in using her tongue, gliding it on to her folds in such a slow pace that Chaeyoung hears herself screaming, “ _I want to–_ “

“What do you want, babe?”

“You– just _– fuck me_ , please,”

At once, Jennie is unable to respond as she buries her face to the gap of Chaeyoung’s thighs, eating her out, sucking in the skin of her clit whilst thumping one finger then another. By then Chaeyoung is in the middle of a euphoric trance while chanting Jennie’s name like a prayer, trying to get a hold of anything but the slippery walled tiles. She feels her whole body tremble, with a weak feeling in her knees and rapture in her core caused by Jennie fucking her senselessly with no falter. Two fingers sooner became three, and Jennie’s pace quickens by the second when she curls it inside her, hitting just the right spot in the process.

She is careful throughout, fast but of course, more gentle. When Chaeyoung says she was close, Jennie revels herself in sucking in her release, easing her way into Chaeyoung without leaving any residues behind. She’s panting when Jennie comes up to her to kiss her lips softly and slow, tasting herself in Jennie’s mouth.

Just as when they both started to catch their breaths, the doorbell rings.

 “Fuck,” Jennie mutters near Chaeyoung’s mouth as they hear another ring. “That’s probably the maintenance guy.”

“Don’t worry about it,” the younger girl brushes her lips against Jennie’s, “he can wait.”

“You sure? He might end up leaving,”

Chaeyoung nods and pulls her in for another kiss, “we can always shower if it gets too hot again.”

\---------

The air conditioning was fixed for another hour later, when the exhaustion finally came and Chaeyoug still has to continue her studying.

And they did shower. Three times. Maybe even five because the weather was constant through the whole week and by Friday when their bill came, they might just have to conserve water before they get kicked out.

“You always leave the water on, Jen, so you’re paying most of it,”

“But I thought we were conserving water when we shower together!”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> it's summer in my country, so i just had to do this. also to convince myself that jennie can top. 
> 
> ty for reading ♡


End file.
